TGM-79 GM Trainer
The GM Trainer is a variant of the RGM-79 GM from the Universal Century timeline. It is a part of the Mobile Suit Variations line. Technology & Combat Characteristics As the Earth Federation Forces began its mobile suit forces buildup during the last months of the One Year War, it also launched an intensive training program, retraining fighter pilots into mobile suit pilots. To fulfill this task, a two-seat trainer variant of the standard GM was produced. The trainee pilot would sit in the standard cockpit while the instructor pilot sat in another seat above his, equipped with a small window for observation purposes. The TGM-79 GM Trainer (the T standing for Training) mimicked the standard GM in almost every respect, although it was built with weaker armor to reduce costs. Since its cheap armor made it unsuitable for combat, the GM Trainer was also relegated to engineering and construction duties. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The GM Trainer is equipped with a beam saber stored on the left side of the backpack. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun :A handheld mega-particle gun with a lower focusing rate than a beam rifle and short range. The beam spray gun features three different firing modes: a basic single shot mode, a burst shot mode for area suppression, and a range shot mode that scatters the beam to cause damage over a wide area. Output 1.4 MW. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. History Unlike the Principality of Zeon, which had been preparing for Mobile Suit warfare for years even before the One Year War, the Federation was basically building up MS forces from scratch. Despite the existence of experimental units (e.g. the 07th and 08th MS teams) and the priceless data taken from the Gundam's learning computer, the Federation still needed to train many more pilots to take full advantage of the GM. The TGM-79 GM Trainer was one answer to this problem. By coupling an instructor with a potential pilot, the Federation hoped to dramatically speed up the training of pilots. Not all fighter pilots, for example, were suitable to be retrained as MS pilots, and it was hoped that the presence of an instructor would help quickly weed out the unsuitable. Variants ;*TGM-79C GM Canard Gallery Trainer.jpg|Comparsion between E.F.F.'s GM Trainer and Zeon's Zaku Trainer Type gmtrainerGBFT.jpg|GM Trainer as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series TGM-79 GM Trainer BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Notes and Trivia Reference ms-gim-t.jpg|GM Trainer: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External links * GM Trainer on MAHQ ja:TGM-79 ジム・トレーナー